


Small Favors

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: The Way of the Apartment Manager [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Side Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi asks Yukiko's help with his plans to alter the harvest festival fireworks.  (Part of the "Apartment Manager" AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [wistfulmemory](http://wistfulmemory.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _I'd love another story with Ayakawa Yukiko. Maybe something with Kakashi and fireworks that aren't the typical festival fireworks_. It's set a couple weeks after the epilogue of [The Way of the Apartment Manager](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120050/chapters/2257065) and references incidents in that chapter.

"Absolutely not," Yukiko said as she sat on the roof of her apartment building and flicked through the background briefing for her upcoming assignment -- her second as a chuunin, and trickier than she'd expected so soon after her promotion.

"But Naruto will look up to you for the rest of your life if you help me pull off a trick like this. Your mission won't be a problem. It would help! You'll be blending in with the rest of the tourists so they won't question your place in their caravan the next morning. Nobody could risk coming after you since that would break your cover," Kakashi said, staring up from his lazy sprawl beside her. "Please? As a favor for your beloved former teacher?"

"Beloved, huh? In your dreams." Yukiko rolled up her papers and tapped Kakashi on the head as if he were one of his own nin-dogs. "I don't care how good you are at copying the kid's starving puppy face. I'm still not taking the fall for whatever area effect genjutsu you want to use on the harvest festival fireworks display. You have a Sharingan. Cast your own illusions and evade the consequences like a proper ninja."

"So heartless!" Kakashi said in a mournful voice. He snatched the mission briefing from her hand and scanned rapidly through the pages. "Hmm. Not even in return for everything I know about recent political turmoil in Tea Country?"

"Nope. Because you'll tell me that anyway or I'll report you for obstruction of village intelligence work." Yukiko kicked her heels against the side of the building, enjoying the view over the village wall into the surrounding forest. "I won't stop you from asking Naruto, though. He's no good at genjutsu, but he's getting disturbingly good at distractions."

Kakashi flicked the papers back into order and set them on the roof between himself and Yukiko. "No. He doesn't need that kind of trouble."

Yukiko thought about that for a moment, and grimaced. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. So. Tea Country?"

"Tea Country, and its daimyo's continuing hobby of naming multiple potential heirs and letting them weed each other out," Kakashi agreed as Yukiko collected and folded her papers. "But first, ramen. I missed out on your little welcome-home celebration--"

"--which was your own fault, for being so late we were already leaving Yura's yatai--"

"--and that means you owe me dinner," Kakashi finished.

"I'm still not paying for you," Yukiko said as she stood and tucked the mission brief into the pocket of her windbreaker.

"Ungrateful!" Kakashi said as he rolled gracefully to his feet.

"Practical!"

"Miser!"

They leapt off the roof, still bickering.


End file.
